This invention relates to methods and apparatus for protection in a multi-phase electromagnetic machine such as, for example, protection in a multi-phase stator or rotor winding.
Electrical sources and loads, especially motors and generators, have failure modes and fault conditions that can result in internal and/or external short circuits on the machine. If protection devices are not applied at the correct location or locations on the machine during such a condition, the machine or components attached to the machine can be damaged.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of protection in a multiphase machine.